


30 Days Challenge

by 1997_Trickster



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_Trickster/pseuds/1997_Trickster
Summary: There's not enough MinaRei in the world.





	1. Day 1: Naked Cuddling

“Reiko! Why not?”

“It’s because… “

The two sailor scouts were on their shared bed as Minako exasperatedly tried to convince Rei to follow through on the plans they had for tonight.

“Rei… you promised though!”

“I’m tired! I had a long day at work and it wouldn’t be fair to give you a half assed performance Mina. I know I promised you a night to ourselves but-”

“But you always come up with an excuse to postpone sex Rei… It always happens.” Minako leered at Rei to emphasize her frustration.

It’s not like Rei didn’t want to have sex with her girlfriend, on the contrary, the calm beauty always fantasized the explicit activities they would do later during her shifts at work almost on a daily basis. It’s just that when you’re hounded by your boss and co-workers to get so many things done within an unreasonable time and adapt to situations that are out of anyone’s control, you can’t blame the woman for wanting to just sleep after dinner.

Glaring back at her girlfriend, Rei sarcastically replied:

“Oh yeah, I just love to be celibate. Hey let’s just sleep naked but no sex because that’s obviously what I want.”

There was a thick silence between the two after Rei’s response. She was starting to get worried when Minako chirped.

“Why don’t we do that?”

“What?”

“Let’s just be naked… I don’t know. Hugging would be fine for me and you can just fall asleep Rei chan!”

Flabbergasted, Rei just stared back at Minako as the idea rolled around in her head. Surely Mina was kidding right? All doubt was washed away once she saw Mina’s face of serious determination in the moonlight and she recognized that cocky smirk anywhere. That was Minako’s subtle way of telling Rei what there was no further negotiation in this conversation. They were going to cuddle each other naked.

Sighing in defeat, Rei opened her arms, “Fine. Come here.”

“Yay!” Minako sang. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck and gave her a peck on the cheek as she soon nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

Rei ran her arms down the blonde’s sides and up her shirt to reach her destination. Within 2 seconds, she unclipped the bra and proceeded to remove Minako’s top with ease, all while purposely brushing against her nipples to tease the poor idol.

Shaking from excitement, Minako rubbed Rei’s lower back until hooking her fingers around the skirt and panties and pulled them down as much as she could until Rei would have to lift herself to take off the rest. In the meantime, Minako groped the exposed part of Rei’s bottom, knowing well it was one of her sensitive places to be touched. To add more gasoline to the fire, she began kissing and sucking on Rei’s neck.

Leaning back, the dark haired woman clawed at the smaller woman’s back, ravishing the sensations her lover was giving her. Her hands soon made their way down to Minako’s orange short shorts; the other knew what was coming next and proceeded to lift her lower half off of Rei. The business woman quickly removed her girlfriend’s last 2 articles of clothing, throwing them to ‘who knows where’ and latched her hand to Minako’s core.

“Ah!” yelped Minako. It was such a surprise to the blonde how forceful and playful Rei was being now.

“What’s wrong darling? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Rei chuckled softly.

“You’re such a tease! Didn’t you say you were tired?”

“I am.” Rei removed her hand from Minako’s privates and wiped some fluids on her stomach.

“Rei chan! That’s gross!”

“What? It’s your own cum! I don’t want it” Rei laughed. “Take it back!”

The two shared a lively giggle before returning to their intimate little world and continued to unbutton Rei’s shirt and unhook that pesky bra.

Finally the two were naked in each other’s embrace. Minako was still lying on top on Rei with her arms wrapped loosely around the other’s head while Rei’s own arms were protectively coiled around Minako’s waist. The two would share and give kisses at random moments and murmur sweet nothings until eventually the two drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Day 2: Kisses

Day 2: Kisses

 

If there was one thing Rei Hino loved, it was spoiling her girlfriend.

 

Buying expensive jewelry, eating at restaurants that were considered bourgeois, hugging her from behind, carrying all her shopping bags, buying new equipment; these were all the things Rei did for Minako. It was these actions that she felt would show Minako how much the blonde truly meant to her.

 

Tonight was no exception.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re home Rei-chan! Welcome back!” Minako gleefully yipped. The blonde was occupied with cooking dinner for the two and despite the eggs being of the verge of salvageable, Minako skips over to Rei to hug her. Rei, who just barely took off her shoes and set her bag down, fell back and hit her head against the door. Hard.

 

“Mina!”

 

“Hehe sorry Rei-chan!!”

 

Gently pushing her smaller girlfriend off, Rei examined their home and immediately shouted: “Mina!! The food is on fire!!!”

 

Minako whipped her head around and was greeted with bright flames that danced all over the omelet.

 

“AAAHHHHH!!!” the woman screeched. Poor Minako just wanted a nice dinner and for once, make it an enjoyable once.

 

After 15 minutes of cooling off the fire and quelling those rambunctious flames, the two dropped onto the couch, starving.

 

“What were you even trying to make?” Rei asked in a vexed tone.

 

“... an omelette…” The ebony haired woman gave the blonde a puzzled look.

 

“You’re kidding…”

 

“Ahhhh… n-no…”

Rei lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. How can anyone set such a simple recipe into smithereens? And why omelettes at 9PM? There were so many questions going through Rei’s mind and Minako could tell her accident was helping Rei relieve stress.

 

“Hey Rei, do you wanna order some pizza?” Minako leaned into her girlfriend’s shoulder, hoping to make her girlfriend less angry. If it was possible.

 

“Sure. Do whatever.” she sternly replied.

 

Wincing at the tone, Minako took out her phone and  quickly dialed their local pizza place, making sure to get Rei’s favorite toppings.

 

“So they said it’d be here in 40 minutes. Anything you wanna do? Or talk about?”

 

“Just turn on the TV”

 

Minako was hurt. Obviously she wasn’t trying to set the kitchen on fire but it happened. Still, she knew it upset Rei, she knew her girlfriend was stressed. She understood that Rei’s anger was necessarily directed towards her.

 

But why did the quiet tension hurt so much?

 

Minako turned on the TV and settled on watching a drama while the pizza was on the way, ‘hopefully Rei will just fall asleep’, she thought.

 

Rei was still a little irritated but even she knew her silences was a little irrational. Sure this wasn’t Minako first time setting food on fire nor was it the last. She just didn’t want to deal with it today. Rei wasn’t looking forward to coming home to get anxious. She just wanted to eat and have a nice conversation with Minako about their respective days.

 

The taller woman looked over at the other and immediately felt remorse. Rei felt awful about overreacting to the situation and giving Minako the silent treatment; she wanted to still show her how much she loves her, clumsiness and all.

 

Leaning over and wrapping her arms around Minako’s small shoulders, Rei gave her a kiss on the cheek. Minako jumped.

 

“Omigah!! Rei-chan!?”

 

“Hey I’m sorry”

 

“For…?”

 

“I kind of overreacted. I know you didn’t mean to set the house on fire. I shouldn’t have gotten THAT mad. Just a little.”

 

“A little!?”

 

“Look I can’t stay mad at you forever ok? Come here.”

 

Rei proceeded to push Minako down to the couch and shifted her body over girlfriend’s. She leaned in and peppered her small kisses. On the ears, her cheeks, mouth, forehead, eyes, neck, you name it. She could tell Minako was enjoying it by the soft rocking of her hips on Rei’s leg and really, that was all the taller woman needed to keep going. Rei sucked on Minako’s sweet spots and made sure to leave hickies. 

 

“Rei! I have a performance in 2 days! Ahh…”

 

With an audible pop, Rei leaned into Minako’s ear and whispered:

 

“Just put on concealer”

 

Rei began sucking on her ear and Minako mewled like wild. She wrapped her arms around Rei’s neck and ran her hands through those silky, black locks.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? You're really something else Mina. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else and I swear it."

 

The taller woman bit down harder on Minako's neck and the other cried out.

 

"Ah! Rei-chan... you're such a charmer when you wanted to be~" She smiled. It was rare when Rei took the initiative on intimacy between them two but boy did she love it.

 

Minako gasped once she realized that Rei's hand was trailing down her body, waiting for a chance to strike.

 

Just as Rei was about to slip her hand into Minako’s shirt...

 

_ Ding Dong _

 

They both shot at look at each other and started laughing. 

 

“Of course he rings when it gets to the good part!” Rei chuckled.

  
  



End file.
